A transfromer story
by Music-Speaks-2-Me
Summary: This is a redo of an old story that I've touched up. Please R and R it would really be great. :   Something has happened and nothing is as it seems
1. Chapter 1

_**Bumblebee's Pov**_

"Man, could someone please explain to me again, why we have to go to... _school?_ We're kick ass fighting robots!" I sighed, shaking my head, when two girls raced past me, one of them yelling something about murdering the other. I couldn't help but watch after them, a small smile creeping onto my face. I suddenly turned to glare at Optimus as he hit me in the arm. "Hey what was that for?" I demanded, rubbing my arm, just above the spot he actually hit.

"For two reasons Bumblebee. Reason one: Don't say anything about us being robots, especially around these… teenagers… you could blow our cover. Reason two: Don't stare at the girls; it's creepy, you're a robot, they're humans… and we won't be here for long..." Optimus said, trailing off as he got distracted, staring dreamily at the tall girl walking calmly after the two psycho kids, causing Ratchet, Sun Streaker to laugh. Jazz followed Optimus' gaze, staring at the tall one as well. Suddenly the sound of laughing came back as the two ran towards us, the one being chased hide behind Ratchet, his large build hiding her smaller form.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Her sandy blonde hair shone a copper colour when the sun hit it, a dangerous look in her strangely violet eyes.

"I said I was sorry..." the girl was giggling, her head poked out from behind Rachet, a playful smile on her face.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" The tall one growled, grabbing them both by the ears.

"Hey! Cass, what's up?" The look on the sandy hair girls look went from murderous to looking like she was in pain. The taller girl must have been pinching their ears hard.

"Kitty shut up," The tall girl who was obviously Cass said, looking at the sandy blonde haired girl. "Georgia apologize to these cu-_boys _for bugging them." Cass ordered them.

"I-I-it's okay..." Optimus said, rather tongue tied, he tried to keep his eyes up on the girl's face.

"So what are your names?" the one called Kitty smiled, and I could feel a blush slowly creeping across my cheeks, there was something familiar about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it...

"I'm Brandon, that's Oliver, Jayden, Robert, and Simon," I pointed to each of Autobots as I used the human names we agreed on. Suddenly my mind at the time when we had agreed on those names

'"_So we agree, our human names will be the same as the first letter of our own names?" Optimus Prime asked the other five Autobots, we all nodded "Okay Bee you will be Brandon Benson, Jazz you will be Jayden Winters, Ratchet, Robert Falls, and Sun Streaker you two will be Simon Summers got it?" we all nodded, I liked the name Brandon, it was cool.'_

My attention was brought back to the present when the girls said their own names.

"Well I'm Catherine but call me Kitty, and that's Georgia and Cassandra" she pointed to the other two with just plain brown-black hair; the one called Cass had black hair with red streaked through her fringe.

Two more laughing figures walked calmly towards the girls, they had smiles on their face and seemed to find Catherine and Georgia's predicament normal.

"Hi Rhiannon, Kathryn" Catherine smiled at them; again her smile seemed to warm my heart, while Optimus was trying not to stare at Kathryn.

"_Don't stare at the girls… says the one who has already stared at two… The hypocrite…"_

"Alright since that's all of us, you better say your names again so that you don't have to do that again…" Cass said winking at Jazz, causing the other girls to roll their eyes. I think I heard Kathryn mention something about the word flirt.

"Got it, I'm Brandon" I said smiling.

"Oliver" Optimus shook the girl's hands.

"Robert," Ratchet said shyly.

"Jayden" Jazz was blushing a bit from Cass' wink, causing Georgia to chuckle.

"Simon" Sun streaker smiled. The girls grinned, a mischievous look on each one of their faces. _"What are they planning?" _I was suspicious of the same smile they had on their faces, it unnerved me and the others.

"How we about each show one of you around?" Kitty smirked,

"Great idea Kitty" Cassandra grinned and pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to Kitty.

"Thankies~" she was smiling like a mad man, we all laughed.

"Now don't make me regret giving you that, you're mental enough as it is" she was taking two steps away from her.

"How about I show Jayden around, Kathryn, Oliver, Georgia, Robert, Rhiannon Simon, and Kitty you show Brandon." Cassandra said, making it obvious that she was usually in charge of the others, looking at the girls with a kind smile. We all nodded, happy with the pairs.

"Let's go then" Catherine said, and started to walk away motioning for me to follow. I jogged slightly to catch up with her, soon we were walking side by side, and I noticed bags around the bottom of her eyes from lack of sleep.

"So where are we going first?" I questioned her.

"The front office to get your timetable, I want to see your classes" Kitty turned and smiled at me, causing my heart to skip a beat _"What is wrong with me?" _I asked myself trying to understand what was going on with my internal organs.

We arrived at the attendance office only to see Rhiannon and Simon leaving, the two girls waved calling out something about meeting up later and we went up to the front desk, "Hello Ms. Scott can we please have Brandon..." she turned to me to supply last name.

"Benson"

"Can we please have Brandon Benson's timetable for the semester?" she asked in such a polite way, I forgot about the mischievous girl I saw out in the courtyard, until we had left the office "Okay..." she pulled out her planner from the messenger bag I only noticed then "We have..., English, Art, and Science together... awesome" she grinned, "You do geography, I do history." Pulling her phone from her pocket she checked the time. "Its PC now" she told me, indicating for me to follow her just as a loud noise rang throughout the building.

"What was that?" I demanded to know, rubbing my ears; they were ringing with the noise.

"Bell for PC" she replied with a shrug and walked till we were at the lockers, "Your locker is this one" Kitty pointed to the empty locker in front of her.

"How do you know that? Oh what is PC?" I asked pulling out the lock I had the foresight to bring, out of my back pack. We didn't know what we were going to be expecting when we arrived at the school.

"It says your locker number on your timetable" she replied trying to hide laughter, "and PC is Pastoral Care, everyone has it, every morning…" Kitty's tone of voice that made PC sound like a new kind of hell… "My locker is... this one" she pointed to a one with a dragon head lock on it, two lockers down. Once we'd put our things in our lockers she showed me, my PC "So if you ever need anything just ask."

"Thanks" I was smiling warmly.

"No problem...hmm...how about I show you to your first class?" she offered then quickly added "So you don't get lost" I laughed.

"Sure, see ya Catherine," I smiled

"Call me Kitty please" she said as she headed down the corridor, to her own PC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cassie's Pov**_

I hated PC on a Monday morning; it was always the same, read the notices and then just wait for the bell to ring. I looked at the picture I had been drawing, it was a girl called 'Nurse Red'. One of my friends had asked me to draw it and I'd say that I had done a pretty good job. When Kathryn bounced in, she saw that her psycho buddy Kitty wasn't there, her face fell. "Cassie...where's Kitty, she was here earlier, but now she's disappeared, I thought she was in PC..." I could hear the worry in her voice, I stayed calm.

"Did you check by her locker?" I asked, looking back at my picture and adding some detail to her needle.

"Yeah, and everywhere else she usually is..." I stood up, grabbed my things that I had brought to PC and left the room, closely followed by Kathryn. "C'mon this is serious, I know this isn't the first time she's tried to fall asleep in the library, but if she isn't there something is _really _wrong" my brow furrowed as I tried to find my friend.

Oh did I forget to mention, my friends and I aren't... exactly human? Well that's another story for later.

I couldn't sense her anywhere into the school, not even the voices I can always hear in her head... she's an insomniac and a schizophrenic, so it's pretty easy to find which mind is hers, but right now I can't find it anywhere in the school. "We need to get the others" I told Kathryn.

Kathryn pulled out her phone, and hit a button that caused all the phones to vibrate except for Kitty's, she left hers in her locker during school hours, not by choice of course, just so she wasn't tempted to kill her maths teacher, who usually confiscated it. I heard footsteps running down corridors, as they got louder I saw Rhiannon and Georgia running round the corner, skidding to a halt in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Georgia asked, heaving her backpack onto her shoulder, it would take me all day telling you it's contents, so let's just say it's heavy.

"Kitty seems to be actually missing this time" I told them, walking over to her locker and broke in. I grabbed her phone, and messenger bag which held Kitty's...things. I saw something at the back, hidden behind the bag which made me gasp. I saw a picture that was of us with the Autobots, smiling and laughing. I thought I had destroyed all of this stuff and wiped all the memories from the Autobots and my friend's heads...

"What is it?" Kathryn asked looking over my shoulder, but I shoved the picture deep into one of my many pockets before she could see it.

"Oh...nothing" I shook my head and wandered over to my locker, opening it and grabbing my own messenger bag. "We need to get going, things might be worse than we think…" I had an idea of who had Kitty, but I hoped I was wrong.

"Let me guess, hijack the school's system so we can get out?" Rhiannon raised her eyebrow; she was one of the best engineers/hackers in the world, even if she was only a fifteen year old. I nodded, we were going to need all the help we could get, so I did something I swore I'd never do, something that was about to be reversed, I hoped for the good. I broke the wall I had created in each of their heads, and memories of the old times came back. Memories I had wiped clean 100 years ago.

Kathryn nodded "Alright, so what's the plan?" I just grinned and pulled out my phone out of my pocket.

The phone rang once before I heard it answered "Hello..." there was uncertainty in the boy's voice. _"Wait… A boy's voice? What happened to Optimus's normal voice…?"_

"Hi Opty, how have you been?" I asked a smile on my face, it was good to speak to the Autobot leader again.

"Good... umm... who is this?" Optimus asked, I could imagine memories flooding back to him I said one word _"Pandora" _Long ago I had decided that the word Pandora would be the key to the boy's memories from the story of Pandora's box.

Clearing my throat I said one single word. "Remember?" I grinned when I heard the gasp on the other side of the phone, the word I had said only allowed Optimus to remember who we were not what we could do.

"Cassie! Oh my God! Where are you?" Optimus asked in sudden recognition.

"At my school, you remember the Baywater?" _"Baywater Academy for the gifted, the school of hell…_" "Do you mind picking my friends and I up?" I put on my sweetest voice, as I tried to get a favour.

"Er... Sorry we can't... Something has happened…"

"Why not? What happened?" This was going from bad to worse.

"We um... can't... transform any more... we're..." he didn't finish, I knew now why those new boys looked so familiar.

"Can you meet us by Kitty's locker? Oh and tell this to the others." I told him the word Pandora so that whichever Autobot he told the word to they would remember.

"Sure meet you there" he hung up and I sighed, we were in hell, getting Kitty back was going to be harder than I thought.

_**Optimus's Pov**_

"_Oh my God!"_ I thought my mind raced for answers, "_How are they still alive? The last time I those five organics, was a hundred years ago..." _I ran to Bumblebee's, Ratchet's, and then Sun Streaker's PCs.

"Where are we going?" Ratchet asked as they sprinted down each corridor, our feet pounding on the plastic tiles.

"To Kitty's locker and _Pandora"_ I couldn't help but notice as their faces widened in recognition, just as she said they would.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sun Streaker face palmed, I hit him over the head.

"Don't swear…" I scolded him, no matter how bad the situation was, swearing wasn't needed.

"Yeah, yeah" He rubbed the back of his head.

When we reached Kitty's locker, I could see that something was wrong, Kitty wasn't there "Hey guys" I was smiling "How have you been?"

"Better..." Cassie looked down; she seemed like she was trying to find the right words to phrase the problem, "Kitty's missing..."

"Kitty's not missing, she's just temporarily unavailable" Kathryn grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"WHAT!" Bumblebee looked at Cassie, a hundred years ago, each of us had to take care of one of these girls, and I guess Bee still thinks that it's his job to protect Kitty.

Rhiannon cringed "We don't know what happened, the last person that we knew who saw her was you..." she looked at Bumblebee.

"B-but I saw her walking to her PC..." Bee mumbled as he tried to remember that moment.

"Hmm..."Rhiannon's brow furrowed "If you guys are humans, are the Decepticons humans too?"

"I didn't think of that..." Optimus said, he remembering that they were there too when this all happened, "They were there... but how would they have known where to find you lot?"

Cassie was in the middle of a shrug when her eyes widened in fear "I know why they took her..." she gasped.

_**Cassie's Pov**_

I gasped _"God guys I know why they took Kitty!" _I told my friends telepathically, making sure I didn't go into any of the bot's minds. _"They're going to try to get all of us..."_ I saw their eyes widened it made sense now, I hadn't wiped the Decepticons minds, on the day we left the Decepticons had just disappeared into the night...

"C'mon we need to get moving, they could be anywhere right now, doing anything to her.." Bumblebee said determinedly,

"We need to figure out our strategy first" Optimus told Bumblebee, trying to calm his nerves.

"We'll meet up at the old abandoned junk yard in 30 minutes" Rhiannon said checking her watch.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Starscream's Pov**_

I stare out the window, the rain hitting the glass with a _pitter pat, pitter pat_, I try to get the face of the girl out of my head, we had fought against her and her friends before when they were teamed up with the Autobots, one of her friends was stronger than any of us suspected, _"Who was she?" _I've asked myself this question a thousand times before, her long straight brown-black hair, and her blue eyes... I was suddenly snapped back into to the reality of things when Megatron returned huffing as he carried a large duffle bag over his shoulder.

"What's in there?" I ask, as I rush over to help.

"Remember all those years ago when we fought the Autobots and they had those five girls helping them?"Megatron asks me _"How could I forget?" _I think to myself.

"Yeah… What about them?" Megatron says nothing and tipped the contents of the bag on to the floor; a girl came tumbling out, her head smacked hard against the floor, so she just lay there. "Is that…?" I start remembering the blow to the head that girl had given to me. Megatron nods a sly grin on his human face.

"This is perfect bait for the others… remember how protective they were about this one?" I nodded slowly as the plan began to sink in.

"Yes nice thinking oh marvellous leader" I grin, when Lugnut comes crashing through the doors, puffing as he was not in such a great shape as a human, he had a large belly and was constantly hungry.

"Your plan is working perfectly oh great leader of ours" Lugnut says grinning like an idiot, "I watched them just like you told me to, they have met up with a group of boys, and are going to plan a way to get her out of here, they're hiding in the old ware house near the dried up lake." He then nudges the girl with his foot, causing her to stir; we all took a step back just in case she wakes up.

"Then if you're watching them, WHY AREN'T YOU WITH THEM NOW?" Megatron booms, making me snigger; he scowls at me in annoyance.

"I was just leaving then, oh mighty one" Lugnut left, you could hear his thunderous footsteps receding. The girl on the floor starts to wake up, her eyes fluttering open, revealing clear violet. The child's eyes looked around the room, like she was analysing her situation, she didn't look so tough now; actually the girl looks small and fragile.

"Where am I? W-who are you?" she asks us, sitting up, only to have Megatron put his foot on her ribs pushing her back down to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere" Megatron sneers; he applied a bit more pressure than really needed and then I heard her gasp in pain as a loud snapping noise echoed throughout the ware house. Megatron laughs, removing his foot.

"What was that noise?" I ask in surprise looking at the girl wincing on the floor.

"You broke… MY RIBS YOU ASSHOLE!" the girl yells, through harsh and heavy breaths.

"Like we care," Megatron laughs coldly. "You're just bait!"

"Shark bait, uh ha, ha!" The girl says in a deep, put on voice, if looks could kill, I'd say Megatron would be swiss cheese right now.

"Enough!" Megatron says, reaching down he then hits the girl over the head, hard, knocking her unconscious.

"Very good, my lord," I say in an attempt to get in his good books.

"Shut it, Starscream!" Megatron says in annoyance. "Now Starscream…"

"Yeah?" I ask, wondering what he will say.

"I need you to go out, and try to capture another one!" Megatron says, laughing.

"Now?" I say, hoping not to.

"NOW!" Megatron booms in annoyance. I sigh as I leave.

_**Georgia's POV**_

"Ok… Georgia!" Cassandra says.

"Mm?" I ask, curious about what she is about to say.

"I have a job for you," Cassandra says.

"Oh! What?" I ask, jumping up and down like a loon.

"Stalking the Decepticons!" Cassandra says.

"Ok, sure… wait, WHAT?"

"You heard me, find a con and stalk them, the sooner you do that the sooner we can find Kitty" she explained.

Georgia sighed "Fine, only because it will help find Kitty" she crossed her hands over her chest and started to think of a plan to find one of the Cons.

**Starscream's Pov**

I walk to the ware house that Lugnut described, they were just standing there. I saw the black-brown haired one sigh "Fine, only if it will help find Kitty…"

"_Kitty so that was the bait's name_." The brown-black haired looked this way, and I quickly ducked behind the hill which I was hiding behind

"What is it Georgia?" I hear one ask

"I thought I saw someone…" she then added something that I barely heard, suddenly there was someone climbing the hill and I ran for it. "IT'S A CON! IT WAS A CON!" I hear someone yell, not daring to look over my shoulder.

"Follow him…" the distant shout was commanded. I ran even faster hoping to get away from this place, _"if they found our hide out they could free the girl and everything would go back to normal… hmm… now that's an idea." _I was probably grinning, slowing down, so it looked like I had to catch my breath. I heard feet slowing down behind me, _"Perfect…"_ I turned around and grabbed them by the arm as they let out a surprised gasp.

"H-h-how did you know?"The girl asked, it was the black-brown haired I had been daydreaming about earlier.

"I heard you" I said "Now listen up and listen good…" I commanded making sure Lugnut wasn't around and hadn't followed after me like she had. "Keep distances as if you were following me and I'll take you to your friend, then run back here and tell your other little friends. You won't be able to help her on your own; Megatron has broken one of her ribs…" I told her as I heard the pounding feet of Lugnut. "Now get back and hide, here comes one of my team mates" I ordered her and she scampered off.

"Where is she?" Lugnut gasped for breath

"Who?"

"The girl following you, don't tell me you didn't see her…" he complained sitting on his fat arse.

"No, I think you were imagining things… now go and watch the others, while I report back to Megatron" I told him in a superior voice, hearing a muffled giggle I cleared my throat "Now GO!" Now I see why Megatron liked being in command so much. As Lugnut jogged back, I started to walk back to base, knowing that the black-brown haired was following _"I think her name was Georiga…" _I thought to myself smiling, and breaking into a run hoping she would be able to keep up.

**Georgia's Pov **

"_This is so a trap, but I have to see if that con is telling the truth, for if that slime ball of a con has touched Kitty I swear I'll break his own ribs…" _I growled to myself following from a distance like the con had told me to do, I soon saw an old ware house in sight.

"Now go back and tell your friends where we are and don't worry I won't tell Megatron, Starscream or Lugnut anything… you have my word…" he told me, I heard sincerity in his voice but I kept my guard up.

"You better not" I whispered and ran off back to where the others would be waiting for my report.

**Blitzwing's Pov**

Starscream came back in, a frown on his face "What happened, why didn't you bring up back another one?" I heard Megatron demand of him.

"They ambushed me, they knew I was coming, someone had tipped them off…" He hung his head.

"You don't look so beat up, and how do we know zat no one followed you?" I asked him, putting my face right up against his.

"Because Lugnut would have seen them following me, wouldn't of he?" Starscream glared at me, and I took a step back, hearing the girl groan again.

"If she's going to be the bait we need to treat her a bit better…" Starscream mumbled shaking his head "I'll go and check on the prisoner" he called over his shoulder and made his way over to the corner where she lay.

"I think he's lying to us…" I told Megatron once he was out of earshot.

"He's not, he doesn't lie to us like you do" this time Megatron sneered at me… nothing had changed, even as humans Megatron didn't trust me, and that wasn't a good thing if I wanted my plan to go ahead, and for me to be the ruler of the Decepticons.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Cause you're a lying, snivelling rat, that shouldn't have the right to even be on this earth, but the only reason I let you live is because, you're a good fighter and are loyal to me, other than that you would have been dead right now…" he said as he went over to the corner that we had set up as a sleeping quarter. "Don't let anyone or anything wake me up, understood?" he asked in a dangerous tone. I nodded and watched him drift off to a deep recharge session.

"_Probably dreaming of porn…" _I thought, seeing the look on his face.


End file.
